This study proposes to investigate the possibility that high (clinical trial) and low (clinical practice) doses of lisinopril have different effects on mortality and morbidity in patients with chronic heart failure who are receiving standard therapy with digoxin, diuretics and vasodilators other than ACE inhibitors.